1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device, and more particularly, to an image capturing device which has de-friction function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An innovative image capturing component, such as contact image sensor (CIS), has been commonly ultilized in nowadays flatbed scanners which structure is illustrated in FIG. 1. The traditional flatbed scanner comprises a transparent platform 10, a CIS module 20, a friction pad 40 and a supporting member 30, wherein the CIS module 20 further includes a CIS 201 and an accomodation base 202, the supporting member 30 further includes a spring 31 and a roller 32.
The CIS module 20 having a contact surface 21 is installed beneath the transparent platform 10, and its contact surface 21 is arranged parallel to the transparent platform 10. The friction pad 40 is provided on each corner of the contact surface 21 and is biased against the transparent platform 10 by an elastic force generated by the spring 31. When a scanning process is triggered, the supporting member 30 is driven by a transmission mechanism (not shown) of the flatbed scanner, and the CIS module 20 moves along the transparent platform 10 so that an image of an object to be scanned can be captured. The function of the friction pad 40 is to retain a fixed gap between the contact surface 21 of the CIS module 20 and the transparent platform 10 so that a correct focus can be secured.
However, since the friction pad 40 is generally in square or round shape, that is, the friction pad 40 ultilized by the CIS module 20 is in a "face contact" with the transparent platform 10, therefore, when the CIS module 20 moves along the transparent platform 10, a greater friction resistance will be generated to the transparent platform 10 by the friction pad 40.